Hey there Delilah
by fluddershy
Summary: I was listening to Hey there Delilah and this idea came to me. Song fic. No swearing.


**AN: this is my first story to write for fan fiction ever. I most likely will misspell something. No flames. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea to put HoO and Hey there Delilah together. I'm not famous.**

Leo was at his fourth foster home, life was good. He had a great friend that understood him, her name was Delilah. They met on the first day he arrived there, they became instant friends. Leo found out that Delilah had a guitar and Leo told Delilah that he was interested in learning how to play the guitar. That night she started giving him guitar lessons, she would let him use her guitar while she showed him the cords, he was a quick learner. Soon he could play all of Poison Ive without her help, she was the nicest person he had ever met, if possible she was nicer than his mom. She understood what it was like to have your mom dead when you were there. She understood what it was like to not know who your dad was. She understood him.

Because of this no one was surprised when they started dating. It was the best two months of Leo's life.

One day she just packed up her things and moved to New York. He remembers that day like it was yesterday.

Leo went to Delilah's house and she was crying, she told him that her family was moving that day and they had only just told her. She told him that she was moving to New York City, she had just packed and now all she had to do was put it on he truck. Once her family were out of the driveway Leo went to Delilah's room to see that she forgot her guitar, he grabbed it and ran after her car yelling "You forgot your guitar!". Her dad didn't stop though, Leo quickly realized that the guitar was the last thing he had from Delilah. He promised that he would never leave it anywhere. That night Leo got out a journal and started writing in it, he could not let out his feelings any other way. He was sad that she had to leave, he wondered why everything good that happened in his life could not stay, By the time he had to go to sleep he had written;

"_Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City I'm a thousand miles away but girl, tonight you look so pretty yes you do Times Square can't shine as bright as you I swear it's true_."

The next day all Leo did was lock himself in his room and write,

"_Hey there Delilah don't worry about the distance I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen, close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise, I'm right by your side_."

That night Leo put the note book in a back pack along with some other stuff he would need like food, water, and clothes. He strapped the guitar to his back and put the backpack on backwards, he made sure he had pencils and building supplies. After everyone was asleep Leo ran without looking back. He did not write any more for some time, when he did write it was right before he ran away from his fifth foster home. He did not understand why Delilah had to move on the day his mom died, he always ran on that day. Although he always kept his promise All he wrote was,

"_Oh it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me, what you do to me_."

The next time he wrote he was at the wilderness school, he had his guitar but kept his musical abilities to himself. He never let anyone know, not even Piper or Jason. He would lock himself in closet at midnight so he could write and play, he was going through some hard times when he wrote this part.

"_Hey there Delilah I know times are getting hard but just believe me girl, someday I'll pay the bills with his guitar we'll have it good we'll have the life we knew we would my word is good Hey there Delilah I've got so much left to say if every simple song I wrote to you would take your breath away I'd write it all even more in love with me you'd fall we'd have it all oh it's what you do to me oh it's what you do to me oh it's what you do to me oh it's what you do to me_"

The day after Leo wrote that he fell down the Grand Canon and found out he was a Demi-god, His dad the god of blacksmiths and fire. He was the only one who was immune to fire. While first at camp in the Leo cave Leo wrote more, he just had to let out his feelings.

"_A thousand miles seems pretty far but they've got planes and trains and cars I'd walk to you if I had no other way our friends would all make fun of us and we'll laugh along because we know that none of them have ever felt this way Delilah I can promise you by the time we get through the world will never ever be the same and your to blame_"

Leo thought he could sneak out of camp to see her but she wasn't there, someone else lived there now. They said the old family moved two days ago, At this point Leo realized that Delilah moved back to her old house and that he just missed her so he wrote more.

"_Hey there Delilah you be good and don't you miss me two more years and you'll be done with school and I'll be making history like I do you'll know it's all because of you we can do what ever we want to Hey there Delilah here's to you this one's for you Oh it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me, what you do to me_."

Leo recorded his voice singing his song while playing the guitar, He decided his stage name was going to be The Plain White T's. While on the quest to save Hera the demo slipped out of his pocket and landed in front of a radio studio, They listened to the song and loved it. Five days after Leo got back from the quest the song was played on the radio and he froze, He thought "Hey that's my song!" He searched his pockets and his backpack but found nothing. Everyone at camp was going crazy over the song and it was an instant hit, everyone wanted to know who Plain White T's was. Later that day Delilah called him to tell him she heard his song and that she loved it. After a month of everyone going crazy over who Plain White T's could be Leo finally told them who he was. No one believed him and said if he was then he would have to sing the song to prove it. Leo sang the song perfectly, he even played Delilah's guitar. Then and only then did they believe him. They made him explain the song even though he did not want to,

He was glad that she got to hear his song.

He never got over her.

Ever.

**AN: Thank you to all who have read my story and a special thanks to my Beta shewhoisawesome  
Fluddershy=D**


End file.
